


Can't Get Rid of You (But I'll Try)

by YellowSpatula



Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, Sad, Sander's POV, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: On Sunday, he texts you, asking you if you want to talk, saying that you’re always welcome at his place. You leave him on read.Or, some of Sander's thoughts about Robbe and about what happened in Vrijdag 16:12.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537438
Kudos: 35





	Can't Get Rid of You (But I'll Try)

You should’ve expected this, you really should’ve. There really aren’t any good reasons for Robbe, of all people, to actually _ want _you, is there? The fact that you’d let yourself believe it, even for a couple of seconds, is really laughable. When you think back on it, though, it doesn’t sound as laughable. It doesn’t.

Because Robbe had shown interest in you, too. You hadn’t imagined it all. He had flirted with you, too. You hadn’t abused him, you _ hadn’t. _ He’d kissed you back. Hell, _ he _was the one that leaned in first. He had wanted you, too.

For that one hour, on that one Wednesday, you had been ready to jump headfirst into Robbe’s warm arms to chase his soft lips. You thought he felt the same. At least, that’s how it felt when you parted, him leaving a kiss on the corner of your mouth, you backing away step by step, with a promise of a _ tomorrow _.

Then _ tomorrow _ came. You had been brave with that emoji, the kissing mouth one, because _ what if. _He doesn’t answer you, instead you get a notification when your texts go unanswered.

_ You have been blocked by this contact, _

_ If you think there has been a mistake, _

_ Report _ ** _here. _ **

You want to press the button a million times, because _ surely _something is wrong. Robbe wouldn’t leave just right that, would he? He had been just as into it as you had been, hadn’t he? Surely, it must’ve been a mistake.

Before you know it, it’s the day after tomorrow, a sunny Friday in November. You wait outside his apartment when you’re done for the day, something bouncing in your stomach. The thought that you’ll finally get to see Robbe is almost overwhelming, after having had to live in a Robbe-less world the last thirty-six hours.

Then, Robbe comes down the street on his bike, his headphones placed over his ears, and you almost run to where he’s bent over, locking his bike. You shout after him, and when he turns to you, he flinches back.

You ask him why he’s blocked you, and he tells you to leave him alone. You attempt to laugh it off, but then he backs off and calls you the ugliest thing you have _ ever _ been called. On your way home, you go through the events of that night, and think that _ maybe, just maybe, he’s right _. Maybe you did abuse him. Maybe he didn’t want it at all.

That night, your thumb hovers over the ** _unfollow _ ** button on _ Sterkerdanijzer _ ’s profile, but then you see his bio - _ always surprising, always beneficial! _\- and you can’t do it. He has gotten himself a place in your heart now, a spot on your canvas, and you feel that you can’t get rid of him anytime soon.

On Sunday, he texts you, asking you if you want to talk, saying that you’re always welcome at his place. You leave him on read.

You won’t be able to get rid of him anytime soon, but you can damn well try. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that we are all upset by what Robbe said, but please remember that his story may be real, even though Robbe isn't. Someone has handled their internalized homophobia and growing feelings for someone they feel are wrong in the same way as Robbe is handling things now. His feelings and actions are just as valid as anyone else's. Always remember that every person is struggling with something you know nothing about, and to treat them with respect and kindness. Always.


End file.
